Jack Harrison
by laurietje
Summary: Sam in trouble!
1. Chapter 1

** 5.49 u: Samantha woke up due to the ringing sound of her cell phone and she was not happy about it. She knew it would be Jack or Vivian, asking her to go to the office as soon as possible because someone had gone missing. 'Why could people never wait to a decent hour to report it?' Samantha had no clue. **

**Not more then twenty minutes later she was on her way to work… and Martin. Although they had been able to build a new and strong friendship, she still had a lot of feelings for him but she tried to keep them deep down under the surface.**

**She knew she had to tell him one of these days because she had a hard time working with him and pretending that there was nothing going on. She hoped secretly that before she could tell him, the feelings would have faded but deep down she knew they never would. She hated it because she knew that Martin was over her and she wanted to be over him too. She was lucky that he still hasn't got a new great relationship because that would have broken her heart. **

**When she entered the bullpen she immediately noticed they picture from the handsome man on the blackboard. He looked like a nice and responsible man but Samantha had learned that picture could be very misleading. **

**She noticed she wasn't first because not only Vivian and Jack but also Danny was already sitting there.**

"**Hey Sam." Danny greeted friendly, smiling like always.**

"**Hey you back." Samantha answered taking a seat next to him.**

"**So who is he?" Sam asked nodding to the picture. "Jack said that we had to wait for the rest to arrive."**

"**That's a rich, picture perfect guy, the only child of a wealthy family." Jack said suddenly and Danny looked suspicious to Jack, curious to why he would say it to Sam but not to him. Well Jack had always had a thing for her that would just never change. Even now with his beautiful fiancée. **

"**Where stays Martin?" Jack continued and as if on a cue Martin walked in. "Here I am, Jack, sorry but there was an accident or something. I think there has to be a special treatment for us don't you think. An FBI-agent is going to work; please don't crash your car in the middle of the road, thank you." Martin said, using a special voice for the last part. They all laughed and he went to the table sitting on a seat. **

"**But I'm not the last one, where is Elena?"**

"**She has taken a few days off. Her uncle died and she travelled to Spain." Jack said now finally giving every one a copy of the information about the missing guy.**

"**So, we've got a thirty-two year old Jack 1 Harrison, he is the only possible inheritor of the Harrison company."**

"**You really mean the Harrison Company as in 'the'?" Danny interrupted.**

"**Yes, Danny, 'the'! He disappeared six hours ago on his way to a meeting." **

"**A meeting at midnight? Why would someone go to a meeting at 12 o'clock at night?" Samantha asked, almost yawning from thinking about it.**

"**We don't know and that's also what you are going to find out. I'm gonna send you and Danny to George Finn. He was the guy who arranged the meeting and he started working at five so he should be at his working place."**

"**George Finn?" Danny asked, looking as if it was his worst enemy.**

"**You know the guy?" Samantha asked, looking at him curiously.**

"**Yeah, my brother sat with him in jail, trust me not the guy you want to have a fight with."**

"**Has this guy seen you?" **

"**Yeah, he has and trust me, I don't want to see him and he doesn't want to see me." **

"**Ok, then I'm going to send Martin with you Sam." **

**Danny looked as if he wanted to argue with Jack over that fact and Samantha couldn't make out if it was for her pairing with Martin or for her going. But he stayed silent so Samantha took her jacket and followed Martin out of the office.**

"**Danny; phone records and Viv; come with me we're going to talk to his father." Vivian stood up threw Danny a smile and followed Jack out of the office. Danny left alone, wished for the first time that the uncle of Elena wouldn't have died and went to his desk. Phone records it was. **

**6.55 u: After spending one minute with George Finn, Martin understood the look on Danny's face. The guy was looking at Samantha like he was counting how much she was worth and he had to stop himself from attacking the guy.**

**Samantha had just stopped looking at the guy knowing that his gaze was resting on her. She had suppressed the thought of running out of the room but she was still looking at the door, waiting for herself to change her mind.**

"**So Jack 1 arranged the meeting?" Martin asked, continuing the questioning. Not believing one word of what George had claimed.**

"**Yes, like I said. He called me a few days ago; he said he wanted to talk to me." George answered, not allowing Martin to get his attention.**

"**What did he want to talk about?" Samantha asked, looking up, catching his look and sending one very pissed one from her own. He wasn't taking aback at all. **

"**I don't know. It was probably something about money."**

"**Why would Jack 1 want to talk to you about money?" **

**Martin asked, while hoping to end the conversation as soon as possible and wanting to drag Samantha as far from him as he could.**

**George finally turned his head to Martin, sending him an annoying look and feeling real pleasure in the fact that he not only was upsetting the blonde one but also the guy, probably because the guy felt something for her, but hey who wouldn't?**

"**I know stuff." He stated. "What stuff?" **

"**I'm not going to tell that to a fancy agent if you tell me." And he returned his look back to Samantha as if saying, but maybe to you.**

"**Ok, then we're done here. One last question where was this meeting supposed to take place?"**

"**The blue lagoon. You'll know where it is."**

**Martin stood up and glanced at Samantha who gave him a thankful look. **

**George also stood up but he didn't look relieved. "Too bad, I would have loved to have a private conversation with the missy there." He said eyeing her. **

"**Dream on." She said and immediately left, Martin following her close.**

**When they were out of sight, she breathed deep in and out and felt the shivers running over her body. Martin put a hand on her shoulder, not realising that that only made it worse.**

"**I'm sorry." She said as he felt her shudder. "It's just that guy…"**

"…**gave you the creeps." Martin added.**

"**Yes." She smiled "…and thank you for getting me out of there. I didn't have the nerve to say anything anymore."**

"**You're welcome." He said back and her body started calming down as they looked in each others eyes, both feeling the love between them coming to the surface.**

**Not far from where they were standing. George Finn ordered his man to follow them and get as much information about the blonde as soon as possible.**

**7.35 u: When Martin and Samantha returned to the office, Samantha was given some concerned looks from Danny but she kept her cool and made Martin promise never to tell Danny or somebody else a thing about the event.**

**So Martin told them the facts what they had found out and left the rest out. It didn't stop the looks from Danny but nor Vivian nor Jack suspected anything else had happened. **

**Jack and Vivian had found out that Jack 1 had broken of the relationship with his girlfriend almost a week ago and she had been very hysterical about it. Deciding it was best to just talk to her Jack and Vivian headed over there, hoping they didn't have to wake her as it was still just over 8.00.**

**Danny and Martin left soon after heading to a girl that Jack 1 had called often with in the last weeks. The interesting part was that the girl was 16 years old.**

**Samantha was this time left alone and she kept herself busy going trough his files with clients and meetings hoping to maybe find a pissed of one. She also wanted to find out why Jack 1 would plan a meeting with a guy like George Finn, while only thinking about him made her shudder again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack 1 Jack Harrison**

**Jack Jack Malone**

**I hope you like my story so far and I know there can be some mistakes in it. But my normal language is Netherlands so I'm not doing so bad, aren't I.**

**I will update again as soon as possible so that means probably saterday or Sunday.**

**So, sorry again for any grammatical faults or something. And I hope you like the story if you want to let something happen in it you can always put that in a review and I will try to put it in the story.**

**8.20 u: Jack and Vivian had found the luck to find April wide awake, they decided it was best to let Vivian do the talking while Jack would look around her apartment looking for clues.**

"**So," Vivian started. "You are the ex of Jack 1, right?" April had been sitting silent, since the moment Jack had told her that Jack 1 was missing, she hadn't looked up at them which was quiet suspicious, but looking closer Vivian noticed that she was just shocked and upset. April gave her the expression that she still wasn't over Jack 1.**

"**Yes, I have. He has broken it of a week ago and I must say that it was a shock for me. But if I think about it some more, I knew I had it coming." She looked up for the first time and Vivian only saw hurt in the young woman's eyes and she wondered who had cost that.**

"**Why?"**

"**He was staring at other girls when we were talking and a few days before he broke it of I saw him talking to this girl and it seemed that they were both flirting but I trusted him you know."**

"**Do you know what the name is from that girl?" **

"**Yes, Melissa I think."**

"**People said that you were quiet upset when he broke it of."**

"**Of course I was, how would you be? He once told me that he maybe wanted to marry me and I believed it all you know."**

"**How did you meet?" Vivian asked, while knowing it wasn't at all important for the interview.**

"**I met him through my father. He made a deal with the Harrisons and they invited my father to a dinner, saying he could take the whole family with him. I was in love from the first second I saw him." They remained silent for some time and Vivian know that she didn't know anything more. She knew she had to ask that damn question, but she knew deep inside that April had nothing to do with that matter but maybe that Melissa girl knew some more.**

"**April, I'm sorry I have to ask this but it's just procedure. Where were you yesterday night between eleven and twelve?"**

"**With a friend. Her name is Sandra and I can give you her telephone number if you want to check but I swear I could never hurt Jack 1." Vivian stood up, April got up to and went to her bedroom, seconds later she returned with a small paper. "Thank you for you time." Vivian said after accepting the small paper**

"**Can you call me if he returns?" April asked.**

"**Of course I can." Jack returned and together they left the apartment.**

"**And?" Jack asked.**

"**Innocent I'm sure of that but we might want to check a girl named Melissa."**

"**Who's she?" "Probably his new girlfriend."**

**12.00 u: Twelve o'clock had passed and the team hadn't find much more then 3 vague clues: George Finn was an asshole and ex-prisoner so it was a big chance that he had something to do with it. The only problem was that he had the best alibi of all the people they had questioned even Jack 1's father. They still hadn't find Melissa but she could probably know something more about it and the last clue: It was something weird.**

**-When Martin and Danny had arrived at the house they had noticed that it seemed to be in desire need of reparation.**

**A woman from about thirty-five walked up to them when they were about to ring the bell.**

"**Hi, can I help you."**

"**Yes, we're looking for Sarah, do you know were she is?" Martin asked trying to see behind the closed face of the woman.**

"**That's my daughter and I think she is with one of her friends. Why? Is she in trouble?" The woman looked suddenly worried.**

"**No, no she's fine. We just want to know if she knows a guy named Jack 1 Harrison." Danny asked.**

"**Jack 1, of course she knows him. Why?"**

"**We just like to know how she knows him."**

**The woman was silent for a while, and when she looked up she made it perfectly clear that they needn't need to know as she almost yelled at them. "Does that matter and why do you want to know?"**

"**He's missing, miss and we'd like to know as much about him as possible. He has called plural times a day to your daughter's cell phone and we want to know why a thirty-two year old man is calling to a sixteen year old girl." Danny was getting inpatient.**

**The woman looked down again staring at her shoes. "He's her brother." She said after a while.-**

**The third clue was more solid and Jack had decided that it was best to pay his father another visit. He wanted to find out if his wife had known about his betrayal and why he hadn't told them that knowing it could maybe help find his son.**

**Since the father hadn't had a proper alibi Jack was starting to think his father made Jack 1 disappear and now it could be that his daughter was one of the reasons.**

**Vivian and Danny had gone of to the school of Sarah so he took Samantha with him, knowing that it was best that Sam would try to find something out of the mother while he would interrogate the father about their founding's.**

**13.15 u: When they arrived at the house. Jack was glad that the mother and the father both were there and Samantha immediately understanding Jack's meanings asked the wife if there was any coffee and if they could make some together. While standing in the kitchen en listening to the stories of the woman Samantha glanced sometimes trough the narrow opening of the door to watch the reactions of Ford Harrison.**

**While Jack was thinking of how to put the subject daughter to the point, Samantha had started an intriguing conversation with Stacy. Samantha wanted to find out if she might knew something about Sarah but she had promised Jack to not put it to subject until he had talked to Ford. The voices in the living room were getting louder and she discretely closed the door and asked Stacy if she maybe wanted to continue the conversation in the garden hoping on that way that she wouldn't hear what her husband was probably yelling to Jack and she wasn't wrong if she said yelling.**

"**Are you saying me that you are convinced that I'm cheating on my wife?" Ford yelled, standing up and ready to attack Jack.**

"**I'm not speaking in present time Ford I'm convinced that you have cheated on your wife."**

"**I didn't."**

"**Then how do you explain me you're sixteen year old daughter."**

"**Daughter, I don't have a daughter whoever told you that must be lying and you're an idiot to be fooled like that. Many woman try to take some of my money I'm used to that but I never cheated on my wife. She trusts me." Ford calmed down after saying that but he remained standing.**

"**You're sun had a good contact with her, so you're trying to tell me that I a FBI- agent am lying. That your sun is lying that your own daughter is lying, that everyone is lying except you."**

"**Yes." "So you have daughter." "No, I haven'."**

"**Well, I don't believe you and I'm wondering if your wife does. Agent Spade is thrilled to tell her about your daughter and she will if you don't stop tell me the truth."**

**Ford went to sit and looked to the ground knowing that he had lost. "Ok, I have a daughter but that's more than seventeen years ago what does that have to do with the case?"**

"**What would you do if your sun wanted to tell your wife the truth what if he found out and confronted you with it and you didn't like that?"**

"**Are you trying to tell me that you suspect that I did something to my sun?" Ford was starting to yell again.**

"**If you want to yell to me, do! But remember that your wife is only standing ten feet away and that she can hear you." Jack just hoped that Samantha had taken the wife outside knowing that if they were standing there. Sarah wasn't much of a secret anymore.**

**Ford immediately calmed down and he continued more silent.**

"**I love my sun, I would never hurt him, never."**

"**Yeah, let's hope that that is true."**


	3. Chapter 3

**13.45 u: Samantha had started to understand Stacy and after noticing immediately that she was keeping something from her, she was starting to act more on her feelings knowing that she would easily give in. And Samantha had right no more than two minutes later she heard what had really happened last night.**

**-"Jack visited us last night, almost drunk. He started yelling at Ford, I didn't know what but it was something about a woman, a Sarah I think.**

**I went upstairs knowing that I shouldn't intrude them, it was probably something about his knew girlfriend, his father never agreed with his choice of woman. Jack left sometime later. It wasn't such a huge fight but it was the first time I had heard him yelling at his father.**

**I tried to talk about it with Ford but he wouldn't tell me anything so I left it." Samantha couldn't believe her ears. Stacy had come so close to the secret of her husband and she had just let it go. Sam knew she disserved to know about Sarah but she knew she shouldn't tell her just yet. Samantha knew that she could never life with a man like that. **

"**So you don't know who that Sarah is?"**

"**No, I don't does she have anything to do with Jack's disappearance?"**

"**We don't know yet, but it could be."**

"**Who is she?"**

"**I can't tell you that Miss, but I will when I can, I promise you that."**

"**Everybody always tries to keep me out but this is my sun you're talking about and I want to know what has happened to him, please tell me, please."**

**While begging Stacy had begun crying and Samantha hugged her.**

"**I will tell you immediately if I know something but I don't, it's true and I will tell you if I find something, you have to believe me."**

**Samantha said while she noticed Jack coming over.**

"**Hey Sam I think I got what I wanted from Ford, we should head back to the office," They walked away from Stacy, and he continued almost whispering. "He admitted everything about Sarah, do you have got something."**

"**Yeah, big something. The last time that Ford saw his sun was when they were fighting over Sarah."**

"**She knows about Sarah?" "No she doesn't but I really think we should tell her." She turned towards Jack and stopped him. "She deserves to know, Jack." **

"**I know and you can tell her, when it's time."**

"**Should we take Ford to the office for questioning?" Samantha asked.**

"**Yeah, we should then we can put him on the truth test see if he has anything to do with the disappearance."**

"**You really think he could do something to his own sun?"**

"**If that sun wanted to tell Stacy about his daughter? I don't know what he would, but like I saw him now, I think he could."**

"**Yeah, I heard the shouting. I don't know if Stacy heard it but I don't think so or that's what I hope." Samantha sighed.**

"**What is it?" Jack asked while he and Samantha walked back inside to take Ford to the office.**

"**She just, I don't know she just doesn't have a life you know. It's just sad. She gives everything for her husband and her sun and they don't deserve it. " Samantha remained silent for a few seconds and continued. "It's just sad. What if Ford did something to Jack then she lost everything, it's just…."**

"…**sad, I know you told me plural times." She smiled. "Well, let's take the bastard." And with that they walked towards Ford. They saw that his wife had joined him and that he still hadn't calm down.**

"**What do you want, now?" He asked agitated as he saw them coming towards him.**

"**We're going to take you to the office." Jack stated.**

"**What you have no right, I told you everything."**

"**Yeah, to bad we don't believe that." Samantha said taking him to the car. **

"**If you want to be hard then be hard but that won't be helping your case." She continued as he took a seat in the car.**

**14.45 u: This is so unfair, Samantha thought a few minutes after she got the news that Ford past the test. They had been so sure that he had something to do with the disappearance but now there prime suspect turned out to be innocent.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In the meantime, Mac had told Danny some good news. After Danny had returned from the school, where he hadn't find much except that Sarah had been a bit distracted the last days, Danny was put on the search to Melissa and had found all e-mails of Jack 1 and had found several ones send from M. **

**Knowing instantly that that would be Melissa he called in the help of Mac and asked him if he could figure out where the e-mail had been sent from.**

**It had taken a while but finally Mac had found the address. After checking if all e-mails from M. were send from the same place he went to Danny. Not feeling up to read all the mails,**

**Danny went to Jack and told him the news. There Danny also got the news about Ford and that stimulated him of thinking that maybe Melissa had something to do with Jack 1's disappearance.**

**Jack told him that he should go to Melissa and Danny immediately asked if he could take Samantha with him: He still had to ask her some questions.**

**Searching for Samantha he saw that she had went outside.**

**When Samantha had heard the news about Ford she knew she had to take a break. It had been already a hard day for her and she knew it would still take long for him to end. She was also still upset about George Finn. While she was staring at nothing she felt herself calm down and when she decided that she was ready to continue to work she saw Danny heading her way.**

**Oh great she thought, he probably wants to know everything that happened with Finn.**

"**Hey Sam, feel like joining me? I'm going to question Melissa, the probable new girlfriend of Jack 1." He continued walking to her and stopped right in front of her.**

"**Yeah, of course you found her address?" Relieved that it wasn't about George, Samantha followed Danny to his car.**

"**Yep, through her e-mails and I heard about Ford, a real shame." **

"**Yeah, well it wasn't meant to be or something. But Jack says now that I can give the mother the truth about Ford, and I hope that that stimulates her to leave because believe me, he doesn't deserve her.**

"**I believe you." Danny said and he started the car and they drove away.**

**14.50 u: Meanwhile Vivian continued reading the e-mails from where Danny had stopped reading them and there were a lot of them.**

**It where all small e-mails where Melissa mostly talked about common things.**

**Danny had only read the first sent e-mails and so Vivian went to check what was in the latest sent e-mails. She hoped there would be something standing about a break-up or so because that would give Melissa a proper motive to do something to him. Instead of that she got some fluffy words about how she loves him and a date of a rendezvous. Seeing that that was yesterday, the day of his disappearance she decided it was best to call Danny. **

**15.00 u: Five minutes after they got the call from Vivian, Samantha and Danny arrived at the fancy house of Melissa.**

"**She lives pretty, that's one thing." Samantha said when she saw the beautiful house. She almost got jealous. **

"**Well, pretty things can hide less prettier things." Danny stated.**

**They walked to the door and they rang. The door almost immediately opened revealing a woman of about thirty years wearing a running suit.**

"**I'm sorry can I help, I was actually just about to take a run." She said.**

"**Are you Melissa?" Samantha asked.**

"**Yes, Is there a problem?"**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Well, we're with the FBI , we're here to ask you some questions about Jack 1 Harrison." Samantha said, and she and Danny both showed there ID's.**

"**Come in, is something wrong with him?"**

"**He's missing since last night." Samantha said, while Melissa offered them a place to sit.**

"**Are you serious? I mean…." She obviously looked confused and shocked and Samantha gave Danny a look.**

"**Yes we are, is it right that you have seen him, last night?" Danny said, knowing that Samantha's look meant that maybe Melissa had nothing to do with it either.**

"**Yes, we had a date, but it ended as a disaster, I thought he probably never wanted to see me after that."**

"**A disaster, how?" Samantha asked.**

"**My ex showed up at the restaurant where we were eating. Our relationship ended a few months ago so it surprised me when he was suddenly there, but anyway he started to shout at Jack 1 and we got thrown out by the manager of the place. Eventually my ex left and Jack 1 dropped me of at home, but… I told him how sorry I was and that I broke of with that guy months ago and now I was waiting for him to maybe call me or something. But, seeing last night I'm not very hopeful. **

"**Can it be that your ex followed you two? He maybe has a grudge against Jack 1 now he saw you dating him." Danny asked.**

"**Oh my god, I haven't thought about that. I don't think that he followed us but I mean it could and he looked pretty pissed."**

**Looking up at her closely Samantha saw that she had tears in her eyes. She was innocent that was for sure but now they got a new suspect and a aggressive one.**

"**Why do you think, he suddenly showed up at your date?" Samantha asked.**

"**I don't know, I mean I hadn't seen him in weeks. After the break-up he was pretty mad and he stalked me a while but when I decided it was time to involve the police it stopped. No more flowers, no more letters, no more phone calls. I thought he had given up but seeing him yesterday... I was scared that everything would start again but I never thought he would do something to Jack 1. What if he did?" Tears were falling down Melissa's cheek and she looked down. "I'm sorry I just…" "It's ok. But we're gonna need his name and address, ok?" Samantha asked trying to catch her eyes.**

"**Yeah, sure. His name's Luis Gumb and I have his address but I'm not sure if he still lives there. The last time I visited his house is almost six months ago so."**

"**Thank you and that address is good enough."…..**

**16.00 u: After Samantha had given Melissa her personal number telling her that she could call her anytime they were heading back to the office. Knowing it was know or never, Danny decided it was time to ask Samantha something about George Finn.**

"**So, how did it really go with Finn?" Danny asked, trying at the same time to catch her reaction and pay attention to the traffic.**

**Samantha sighed and knew it was better to just tell him the truth.**

"**You really wane know, it was a disaster. I wanted to run away, Martin wanted to attack the guy and he just enjoyed all the commotion he caused. Happy?"**

"**No, of course not. I just like it better when you tell me the truth. I've watched your face all day Sam, I knew something was wrong."**

"**Nothing's wrong I was just a bit shaken up from the encounter but I'm fine I am."**

**Yeah, you were just standing outside to…."**

"**Ok maybe I'm still a bit shaken up but I'm fine. As long as I never have to see the guy again, I'm fine. And can you please not tell Jack or Viv. It's just hard to live with two worried looks all day I don't think I can bear four of them."**

"**Okay."**

"**Thanks."**

"**You know you can still come to me if you want to talk to someone." Danny said.**

"**I know Danny, I know."**


	6. Chapter 6

**16.30 u: "I want you to start talking to Jack 1's friends and neighbours see if they saw something or noticed something in his behaviour." Jack said facing the complete team, except of course still Elena. They had a few hints but none of so much importance and they had no idea where their only suspect : Luis could be. Time was running but Jack 1 still was less then twelve hours missing. He gave Samantha a list. "Samantha you are going to visit some of his friends, their addresses are there. Martin and Danny you question his neighbours and Vivian, you and me are going to interview Sarah's mother. She has to have noticed like the rest of her school friends how Sarah was acting, maybe it has nothing to do with this but it's a shot. " **

"**Ok." Vivian said they left.**

"**Great, so we get stuck with this job." Danny sighed he hated calling door by door. **

"**Yes, Danny so you can use your charming face to convince people to let you in. Isn't that your favourite job? " Martin said and they all laughed.**

"**Well let's get moving guys." Samantha said, leaving the office with Martin and Danny close behind her. While moving through the hall, Danny noticed the supportive hand that Martin had put on Samantha's back and he smiled. They definitely were getting closer to each other and knowing both Samantha and Martin he knew they couldn't live without each other, he just hoped that they would notice that someday.**

**17.20 u: The impossible turned out possible and Martin found out some interesting news from one of the neighbours.**

"**So , you're telling me that some guy mid- thirties, white large and with a white van, has been watching Jack 1?" He asked at the fifty year old neighbour.**

"**I'm not sure if it was Jack 1, but yeah, he has been hanging around here the last couple of days pretty frequently. Like every day a few hours."**

"**That's more than pretty frequently. You haven't seen him today?"**

"**No, so after you told me that Jack 1 was missing, I thought about that. Pretty weird he?"**

"**Could you come to the office and let a professional sketch the guy on your testimony?"**

"**I think so, I mean I passed him a couple of times so I got a good look at him. Do I have to come now?" He asked while standing up.**

"**Yes, or is that a problem for you?"**

"**No, no problem."**

**In the meantime Samantha was visiting Brad a good friend of Jack 1 and the fourth friend she was visiting. The only thing she had heard was how wonderful Jack 1 was and how awful it was that he was missing and that something had to have happened because he would never just disappear. Brad had been a bit different.**

**- When she rang the door, it took some time for him to answer and she first thought that he maybe wasn't home.**

**When he finally opened the door she immediately noticed the smell of alcohol and cigarettes. **

"**Hi, I'm special agent Spade from the FBI." Samantha said while showing him her card.**

"**Yes, what do you want?" He asked a bit rudely.**

"**You're a friend of Jack 1 Harrison, right?"**

"**I know the guy, yeah. What has he done?"**

"**He's missing."**

"**Oh." He said, not looking worried or shocked at all.**

"**You know something about it?" She asked, surprised by his look.**

"**Well, I have seen it coming."**

"**How?"**

"**Well, that's a bit complicated." Brad said and she suddenly found him more friendly and honest than all other guys. **

"**I've got time." She said and he opened the door so that Samantha could come in. **

"**As you might notice I'm not the most proper person so I'm sorry for the trash." He said as he showed her a seat. "You maybe want something to drink?"**

"**Is it going to be such a long story?" "Well, no but.." "Water is fine, thank you." Samantha said knowing that she wasn't used to doing that but knowing that it was nice to do that so that people would know that you're also just a person and not some stupid FBI-agent without any feeling or kindness. People often got a wrong idea of how an FBI-agent was.-**

**And now while he was getting water, she wondered if he would be lying or if Jack 1's friends were lying or if they were so stupid to not notice anything.**

**She was happy she finally found the guy who would tell her the truth, the rest had been all friendly but she had noticed that they weren't telling her everything. Brad came back and gave her the water and she drank one drink while he continued.**

"**He always had this crazy idea to leave this place and just run to somewhere else. He wanted to start his own company and here the only thing he was, was the sun of Ford Harrison. It's quite hard to live like that."**

"**You mean, he ran away?"**

"**I'm pretty sure of that. I can tell you all the reasons and all the things that he has been through but to make it still a short story: he said that once he had found the woman of his life he would run away with her."**

**Now Samantha was confused, Melissa was still here so it had to be someone else, but who?**

"**Who is this woman?"**

"**Melissa. She works with him I think."**

"**But Melissa is still here, she hasn't vanished or something."**

"**Ok, then I'm confused. I really thought it was that, I mean ok he did it a bit early but…."**

"**Maybe she didn't want to and he still went away but on his own?"**

"**Maybe, but still he said to me that he wanted to do that with a woman not alone."**

**Knowing that that was the only thing Brad would know Samantha stood up.**

"**Thank you, you have been a great help."**

"**I hope, but I mean if he really did his plan, he would make sure that you guys wouldn't find him." They shook hands and she left. While she was standing on the access of his house she called Jack. He would find this pretty interesting.**


	7. Chapter 7

**17.40 u: **Taking the old men to the office hadn't been so hard and now a professional was taking a sketch of the guy that the neighbour had seen, he was proud on himself. The boring part of it was that he had to wait for the sketch to be ready and Samantha, Viv and Jack were still gone. Only Danny had already returned together with him but he hadn't returned so happy about his founding's.

Danny had been stuck with a difficult old granny who hadn't had children and who loved some company, and now he was in a bad mood and Martin had learned one thing of working almost five years with him that was: never disturb Danny if he has a been mood.

"Still hasn't finished the sketch?" He heard behind him and he turned around to see Samantha heading to him. "Hi." He said. "And found something?" "Yeah, and I see that you also found something. By the way do you know what put Danny in a bad mood?" Samantha asked, when she had returned she had first seen Danny but he had been a bit angry, she had noticed.

"Let's say the questioning of the neighbour hasn't been very successful for him." They laughed.

"Agent Fitzgerald?" The sketcher called out. "The sketch is finished.

"Ok, I'm coming." He said and he and Samantha followed the sketcher.

The sketch had been very good and Martin and Samantha had both immediately recognised the guy as one of employees from George Finn.

"So, we have a new suspect." Samantha stated.

"Seems like that. What do you think? George didn't trust Jack 1 and let him be followed or the guy is working alone and George didn't knew about it."

"Let's say I'm not really a pro George person." She stated.

"Should we take him in for questioning?" Martin asked knowing that he certainly didn't want that, or Samantha had to be far away like say Europe.

"I don't know but ask Jack, and tell him that I don't feel like questioning him."

"Of course."

**18.20 u: **The complete team was sitting all together with their founding's. Jack had decided that they had too less evidence to take George in for questioning not realising that both Martin and Samantha were only too happy about that.

"The mother also noticed Sarah to be distracted and quiet." Jack begun. "So something must have happened."

"Why don't we ask her?" Martin asked.

"That's the problem; none of us have located her yet." Jack answered.

"She's missing?" Samantha asked, know getting worried.

"The mother isn't worried at all, she said that Sarah often went out, so." Jack said.

"I think she was upset last week, because Jack 1 told her about his plan of running away. "And maybe she's with him. His friend said that he didn't want to go alone and they seemed pretty close." Samantha said.

"It is possible but we aren't seeing her as a missing person yet, Sam" Jack replied, knowing that Samantha made some since.

"Ok, this is what we're going to do; Samantha and Martin you pick up that guy who works with George. He has a long working shift and he only stops at eight, so he's probably still gonna be there."

"Danny you're gonna search for that Luis Gumb guy he has to be somewhere and Vivian you search for Sarah. I'm in my office if you need me." Jack said, not knowing that he caused three angry faces.

Samantha stood up and signalled Martin to follow, Martin first glanced a couple times at Danny but then he followed although he didn't like this at all.

"Sam." He called stopping her; she had been speeding out of the office and was already standing by her car. "Sam, we can ask Jack if you can't do the searching work for Luis." Martin continued stopping the door that she was opening.

"I can handle this Martin, so get in the car." She said glaring at him angry and trying to open the door once more. She succeeded as she pushed Martin out of the way. "Now or you step in or I'm going to go alone."

"You don't want to do that." "You wane bet?"

Martin knowing that Samantha was a very stubborn person quickly went to sit.

"Sam, you're not a weak person if you say no to this assignment." Martin continued while she pulled out of the parking place.

"Martin, I'm doing this because I want to do this, ok." She said.

Hearing her angry voice he decided that he shouldn't apply to that and they were silent for the rest of the road.

**18.45 u: **-When she had arrived at place where the guy worked. Samantha maybe had tried to show no emotion but when she exited the car she was trembling. Martin had of course noticed that and he had wanted to hug her but he had known that that probably hadn't been such a good idea.-

Now they were taking Mike (they had figured out his name already) to the interrogation room and Samantha knew that the she had had much luck. They hadn't seen George and Mike had been not too hard. She smiled; only thinking about the looks she got from Martin was enough to make her day good. He had looked so sweet and she had had so much guilt when she had been yelling to him that she knew that she loved him. Ok, that hadn't been to difficult telling that to herself, now the bigger problem was trying to tell that to Martin. She knew that he cared for her but enough to start a new relationship? She had hurt him a lot and she doubted that he wanted to start a new relationship with her. She only hoped she was wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**18.47 u:** Vivian had gone back to the school. It was a school where the kids stayed to sleep and Vivian found most of them on the playground. She had been talking to several people about Sarah and she had noticed that the most of them didn't even seemed to care. Now she was looking for the probable only person in the whole school who really cared for her. Sarah had a lot of school 'friends' but now they seemed as if they didn't want them to find her.

Standing alone against a wall of the building she found Lindsey.

"Hey." Vivian said. "Mind if I lean next to you?"

"No. no problem." Lindsey replied.

So Vivian went to lean next to her.

"I heard from some people that you and Sarah were pretty close, is that true?"

"Why do you wane know?"

"I just want to know if you noticed something that could help us find her, maybe something in her behaviour?" Vivian looked up at her and saw a doubting look on the girl's face.

"You saw something, didn't you?"

The girl broke the eye contact and looked away. "Look all I know is that if she's really missing it was her own choice."

"Seeing your face and where you're standing alone I don't notice you being so sure about that. You look rather worried. What did you saw? You've got to tell me, Lindsey."

"Ok, yesterday after school she entered a car, I don't know who was sitting there, I only know that she entered the car voluntary."

"Could the guy been pointing a gun to her or something behind the door so you couldn't see it."

"Yes, no I don't know maybe." Lindsey sighed as she realised that maybe it wasn't at all voluntary.

"She had told me that maybe one day she would be gone and that nobody should look for her because it would be a waste of time then."

"Ok, do you know a guy named Jack Harrison did Sarah ever told you about him or something."

"No sorry I don't, what has he got to do with her?" Lindsey asked.

"He's missing too."

"Who is he?"

"He's her brother." Vivian said glancing at Lindsey and seeing her staring at nothing.

"She maybe mentioned something about a brother." Lindsey suddenly said.

"When we had a fight last week she said: the only one who supports me is my brother. She had told me her idea of running away so maybe it was that guy sitting in that car. I mean could she have run of with him? How old is he?"

Vivian smiled, this girl really cared about Sarah.

"That are a lot of questions at the same time and we don't know anything yet, and he's much older then her."

"How old?"

"Thirty-two."

"Oh."

"Yeah, look if you remember anything that could be of importance you can always call me." Vivian said while giving the girl her card.

"I will." The girl replied, excepting the card.

"Thank you." Vivian said and turned and walked away.

**20.20 u:** After questioning Mike for over an half hour both Samantha as Martin gave it up. They weren't getting anything out of the guy, who hadn't said a word since they entered the office.

With the lack of evidence against him ,except from being extremely often on the same place, they knew they had to let him go.

Coming out of the room, Samantha leaned against the wall and sighed deeply.

"This case is going nowhere, Martin." She said as he also left the room and she looked him straight in his eyes.

"Sam, it's been twenty hours, we'll find him."

"Them you mean."

"Sam, we're not sure about Sarah yet."

"Martin, I thing she's really missing and you have to trust me on that one, this case is growing with the minute, we can't take two missing at the same time, you know that. Who do we chose?"

Martin sighed, he knew Sam had a point. They had done more missings at the same time but that was almost always one case. Here it could be a completely different case.

"Let's just wait till Viv is back, then we can start about thinking what we should do."

They stared at each other and their faces were only a few inches apart. Martin felt himself closing the distance.

"Agent Fitzgerald." He suddenly heard and he quickly turned around and put some more distance between him and Samantha.

"Yes, what's the problem?"

"A guy named George Finn is here, he wants to talk to you. He's in the hall."

"What?" Samantha said, her face turning now even more red and it wasn't only from embarrassment.

"What's going on Martin." She said turning angrily to him. "Did you ask him to come to the office?"

"No, Sam I didn't."

He turned back to the agent calling him. "I'm coming." The agent turned and left. Then Martin turned back to Samantha and put his hands on her shoulders. He stared directly in her eyes as he said. "I didn't know he was coming, Sam. I swear, I would've told you."

"I believe you." She quietly said back.

"I have to go." Martin said. "Stay away, Sam."

She didn't say anything and he left. She leaned again against the wall and then she realised she had to talk to Jack.

"Agent Fitzgerald." George Finn said smiling widely as Martin walked up to him and he extended his arm when Martin stood next to him.

"Finn, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I actually hoped agent Spade would also be here, seeing as she was with you on my workplace some hours ago. When you took one of my employees with you, you never mind informing me? What the hell was that?" George asked almost yelling at his last part.

"Your employee had been spying on Jack 1 Harrison for several weeks, mind telling me what was that for." Martin said back, raising his volume.

"No, I don't."

Martin put one stop closer. "Yes, you do and I'm personally gonna make sure that are gonna be down for this."

"What, for spying on him?"

"No, for making him disappear." Martin turned to walk away but George stopped him.

"Now you suddenly got a big mouth, huh, with the blond one not around."

Martin shrugged George off and wanted to walk away again but George stopped him again.

"It's maybe to talk to her."

"You stay away from her." Martin pushed him away hard and without saying a word he walked off.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny was tired of it, he had searched for several hours for Luis and it was like the guy had never exist.

Danny suspected that or Melissa made the guy up but he didn't believe so he thought that Luis never told Melissa his real name.

Danny had seen Samantha going in Jack's office and he hoped that they had had more luck then him. Knowing it was better to wait and not disturb Jack and Samantha he went of to find Martin.

When he saw Martin he knew immediately that something had happened. Martin was staring out of a window and Danny saw that he was pissed.

"Martin, what happened?"

Martin thrown out of his concentration turned to face Danny.

"Nothing Danny, it's nothing."

"Nothing?" Danny asked sarcastically. "Martin you look like you want to smash something. Confrontation with George on his workplace?"

"Nope, but he showed up here some minutes ago."

Meanwhile George Finn was figuring out a way to see Agent Spade.

When he saw an agent with a bunch of papers heading his way he graphed his chance.

"Could you ask agent Spade to come here?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Agent Fitzgerald asked me to call her."

"Ok. Should she come here?"

"Yes, that would be good, thank you."

The agent looked one last time to George and then left.

"Danny?" Samantha called out when she saw him and Martin when she exited Jack's office.

"Hey Sam."

"You found anything on Luis?" Samantha asked, avoiding making eye contact with Martin.

"No sorry, it's like this guy doesn't even exist.

"Maybe he didn't. Samantha said.

"I'm gonna graph myself a cop of coffee." She continued. "You want some?" She asked now also facing Martin.

"No thanks." Martin and Danny both said and she left them to go to the coffee machine.

"She definitely needed some coffee." Danny said to Martin when she was gone. " Yeah she was standing next to me when the agent told me that George Finn was here to see me."

"Ah. You think he's doing this on purpose."

"How do you mean?"

"Like, oh I avoid her when she's prepared to face me and then oh I can show up when she's unprepared."

"Yeah, well he's gone and I hope for his sake that he's not coming back."

When Samantha was coming back with her cup of coffee she bumped into another agent. "I'm sorry." Samantha said. "I wasn't paying any attention." She saw luckily that none of her coffee had spilled on their clothes.

"It's ok." The agent replied. "I was actually looking for you Agent Fitzgerald needs to talk to you."

Samantha looked up surprised.

"Martin? And he sends you? Man, he's getting lazy these days. Where is he?"

The agent knew it was probably better for Martin's sake that she didn't tell that he even send someone to ask her.

"Probably now in the hall."

"What's he doing there? Why doesn't he come here?" Samantha asked but the agent only shrugged his shoulders and walked further, leaving Samantha standing there.

"Martin , I hope you found something good." She said as she headed to the hall finding there no Martin but only George Finn!

Samantha had no time to turn back as he immediately headed her way.

"Agent Spade, nice to see you again. What's the occasion?"

"You know very well why I'm here and since I don't see any Martin there's no need for me to stay.

"Martin, you mean agent Fitzgerald?"

"You know very well who I mean." Samantha turned and wanted to leave when he suddenly graphed her arm. He did that hard and she knew that there would be forming a bruise.

"What's your name agent Spade?" He asked brutally. She pulled her arm free and whispered in his face.

"You just injured an FBI-agent, it's best for you to leave now before I sew you."

"Are we turning nasty?" He said and while he turned away from her and walked to the exit he added. "I'll be back." And he left leaving her standing terrified and trembling.


	10. Chapter 10

** 21.30 u:** The team was sitting all together at the table. Martin had found Samantha outside almost in tears but she refused to tell him what had happened.

He soon had figured out that George Finn had something to do with it and he had sworn that if George Finn ever came near Samantha again, he would kill him.

Not long after that Vivian also arrived with the news about Sarah entering a dark blue van, so they had another missing.

And now they were sitting all together again.

"Ok guys, I want you all to go home and be fresh and awake when you arrive here tomorrow at six am.

"Six am?" Danny called out. "You can't be serious." But Jack only stared at him with a serious face making him clear that he was serious.

"We've got two cases now and I'm not sure if we can handle them alone but we will discuss this in the morning. At six am sharp I expect you there, please don't come late." Jack said as he threw Martin a warning look. "You can work further on this case if you want." Jack added, knowing no one wanted to do that. "But I'm going home." Jack ended going to his office. "That's not the way to your home." Samantha called out and they all laughed as Jack said. "Almost."

"I'm gone guys." Vivian said. "I've got a husband waiting."

"Bye Viv." The rest said.

Danny wanting to give Martin and Samantha some alone time, quickly packed his stuff and also left.

"Bye guys." He called out as he left the room.

"So." Martin started, walking to Samantha. "You still not want to tell me what happened with Finn?"

"Martin." Samantha sighed. "It's no bid deal."

"If he's spooking with your head it is a big deal, Sam."

She kept silent. "What did he say?"

"Nothing, just leave it." And she walked past him. He stopped her gently by holding her arm.

"Aw." She yelled as she ripped her arm away. 'Definitely a bruise ' she thought as she felt the pain sharps running through her arm.

"What is it?" Martin asked worried graphing he arm and he curled up her sleeve.

"Samantha, did George do this?" He asked as he noticed the blue bruise forming.

"Martin, stop it."

"No, I won't. You have to report this."

"It's just a stupid bruise. I'm fine."

"I'm worried about you." Martin said more quietly.

"You don't have to be. I'm fine."

"No you're not. Look at you. You're almost trembling if I only saw the name; George Finn."

"Martin, just stop it." Samantha said and she walked away from him to her bureau where she started collecting her stuff.

"Sam." He said gently as he stood again beside her.

"I'm fine. It's been a long day, I just want to sleep." She turned to face him again and before she knew it they were kissing.

After a few seconds Martin broke the kiss and looked at her questioningly but she could only stare.

"I'm sorry." Samantha said, quickly putting all her stuff in her bag and almost running out of the office.

"We have to talk about this." Martin called out and she turned one last to him. "Tomorrow." She said as she left.

** 22.15 u: **When Samantha arrived at her apartment, she immediately threw her stuff on the floor and took a shower.

She had to erase the feeling that she felt on her body, except the lips of Martin of course. She still hadn't figured out if it was she or him who had started the kiss, she only knew that she wished that it would've never stopped.

** 23.00 u:** Martin had been pacing up and down, he had been thinking about his kiss with Samantha. He hadn't regret it but he was afraid that Samantha did. He decided that it was best to just go to sleep, she promised that they would talk about it tomorrow.

** 23.30 u:** Samantha had had the idea to go to bed early and she did but now she was lying here awake. She finally started to doze of when her phone rang. 'If this is you, Martin. I'm so gonna slap you when I arrive at the office tomorrow.' She thought as she picked it up.

"Samantha Spade." She said but nobody answered on the other line. "Who is this?"

"This is Melissa." She finally heard somebody say and she recognised the voice as the one from missing Jack 1' girlfriend. "You said that I could call you anytime."

"Yeah, I did. What is it Melissa? Did something happen?" Samantha asked worriedly. She heard her gasping and she knew something was definitely wrong.

"I'm scared, agent Spade."

"It's Samantha and tell me. What happened?" Samantha asked friendly.

"Jack 1 send me a message it only said one word: run. I…" She started to cry.

"Melissa I need you to calm down. I'm gonna report this, you're gonna be fine."

"No, please don't report this."

Samantha sighed. "I'm an agent, Melissa. I have to report this."

"Can you wait till tomorrow to do that?"

"I can do that but you're coming with me then, ok?"

"Yes." Melissa said and it was silent for a while. "I'm really scared, Samantha"

Samantha sighed one more time and made a decision. "I'm gonna give you my address and your coming here, ok. It's not far from your house, can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Ok." Samantha and while she gave Melissa her address she thought about how she was ever going to explain this to Jack.

Melissa who had quickly rode it down on a small notebook lying next to her phone, only thought about how happy she was that FBI- agents were much nicer then people said they were.

"Ok, so you stay with me and tomorrow the first thing we do is going to the office and report this."

"Yeah. Thank you."

"No problem Guess I'll see you soon." Samantha said and she hung up, this case was getting weirder with the minute.

She stood up and dressed herself. She also made some coffee knowing that Melissa could use that when she arrived.

Someone knocked on Samantha's door and Samantha knowing it was Melissa, already filled a cup with some coffee and opened the door.

She didn't find Melissa standing there, it wasn't even a woman.

"Excuse-me, but can I help you?" She asked.

He smiled on a weird way when he said. "Actually, yes you can."


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update but I had it very busy these last few weeks.

** 6.01 u:** When Martin arrived at the office one minute too late, he had no idea that this day would turn in one of his worst nightmares. Walking in the bullpen he looked for Samantha with no success. Vivian and Danny were already sitting there.

"No Sam?" Martin asked when he went to sit down.

"Nope, and if she doesn't arrive in five minutes someone is gonna be pissed." Danny replied glancing at Jack's office. "Wait, no make it one." He corrected himself as they saw Jack exiting his office.

"Where's Samantha?" Jack asked as he didn't notice her.

"Not here." Danny said.

"Call her and tell her to get her ass here immediately. We've got two missing and I got no time for agents who come late." Jack said a bit angry. Samantha normally was always on time and if she wanted to come late she had to chose another day to do that.

"Viv, you and I are gonna have a serious talk with Sarah's mother. Danny, you found everything there is too find about Mike Mc Grady, friends, girlfriends fail marks on his report, everything.

Martin, you wait for Samantha to arrive and then you two go talk to Melissa again. We've got to figure out who this Luis guy really was."

"Ok." They all said and while Martin picked up his phone, Vivian took her jacket and followed Jack out of the office and Danny went to his computer. Martin went to the balcony and waited for Samantha to pick up her phone, which didn't happen.

He hung up when he heard her answering machine and went back inside.

He wasn't really worrying although it was pretty strange she didn't pick up. Deciding that she should arrive any minute he decided he would do a full background check on George Finn.

** 6.50 u:** Martin had already called Samantha at least five times but there was still no sign of her and he was starting to get worried.

If she was sick she would have called and she looked fine yesterday evening. Maybe a bit tired and a bit confused but not sick. She would also answer her phone if she was sick so that was out of the question.

So what was it then? He wanted to check her apartment.

Jack and Vivian hadn't returned yet but Danny was still at the office.

Seeing him sitting behind his computer he decided that he should ask him to come with.

"Danny, I'm gonna check Sam's apartment, you coming?"

"Yeah ok. But don't you think were overreacting? I mean she could have forgot the hour or something?" Also Danny was worried, but admitting it, no way. He would never admit it.

"She would have heard her cell phone. So you're coming?"

"Yeah, just wait a sec."

Seeing Martin was eager to go, Danny quickly saved his founding's took his jacket and followed him.

After ten minutes of racing they arrived in front of her apartment.

They noticed her Samantha's car standing there and that calmed them down for a bit.

Martin quickly entered the building and almost ran up the stairs. Danny was a bit calmer and on that way also slower until he heard Martin yell.

He quickly ran upstairs to Sam's door finding it wide open. He didn't remember Martin having the key so she must have let him in. "Sam, Martin where are you guys?" Danny yelled while entering Samantha's apartment.

"I'm here." Martin said as he walked out of Samantha's bedroom.

"Her door was wide open and she's not here. Something is definitely wrong Danny."

"I know." Danny said as he looked around, something was definitely wrong, he thought.

"I'm calling Jack." Martin said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna check the rest of her apartment, see if something's damaged or gone, or something." Danny said and he walked to her kitchen part looking for anything out of place.

Danny hated admitting it but the chance that Samantha was abducted or kidnapped was big.

Meanwhile Martin was just of the phone with Jack. He had told Martin to immediately return to the office, he would also do that.

On this moment Martin wanted to reverse time, he had been thinking of calling or visiting Samantha yesterday evening but he stopped himself by thinking he would see her today and now she was gone. He didn't even knew if she regretted kissing him or if she didn't.

He hoped deeply that she didn't but he was doubting about that.

** 7.25 u:** When they arrived back at the office, Danny and Martin noticed Jack and Vivian were already there.

Walking in the bullpen Martin noticed Samantha's picture on a new white board, standing next to another one with Jack 1's picture and timeline and another one with Sarah's picture.

This case was getting too big for them.

"What did you saw?" Jack asked Danny. Martin's call had been frantic and short. The only thing he had understand was that Martin & Danny had gone to her apartment and that they had found enough prove to claim her missing. When he noticed Martin's worried look he decided it was best to ask Danny.

Danny quickly answered Jack's question glancing at Martin now and then.

"Ok, this is gonna be our prior case but we still got two other missing. So, Martin you keep working on Jack's case and.."

"Jack." Martin interrupted. "You can't put me of Samantha's case, please."

"Martin, you're too personally involved."

"Too personally? If you're indicating that I had a past relationship with her then you're also. If you're indicating that I care for her then we're all personally involved, so what do you chose?"

It was the first time Martin had ever mentioned his or Jack's past relationship with Samantha and Jack and the rest were a bit stunned by it.

"Martin." Jack started but this time Danny interrupted him.

"Stop it Jack. You're not gonna convince him. I'll work on Jack 1's case."

Danny said knowing that Martin was indeed unstoppable when he had put his mind on something. Definitely if this involved a certain pretty blonde agent.

"Ok." Jack said, knowing it was maybe better like that. "Vivian, you work on Sarah's case and Danny call Elena, we need her here."

Jack looked at Danny, wondering if Martin putting on Samantha's case had been a dump idea but then turned to Martin. Danny walked of while taking his cell phone and dialling a number.

"Martin." Jack warned him. "If I see you losing control or something, I'll put you of this case in no time, ok." But he knew deep in side that if Martin would do that, himself, Danny and all the rest of the team would also do that.

Knowing Martin and Samantha pretty good, he noticed that things between them had been tensing up the last days and knowing that Martin still loved Samantha terribly, he knew that this case would be the hardest on him. At the beginning, when he had found out about their relationship he maybe had been a bit uncomfortable about it but he was as sorry as the rest was when he heard about their break-up.

Samantha and Martin deserved each other that was for sure.

Jack, himself had noticed the office becoming colder and quieter without Samantha, something of his warmth was lost.

Samantha was gone and he as sure as hell knew that he wanted her to come back.

Through his thought he noticed that Martin had gone off and he decided that it was best if he informed his boss about this.

When Elena found her cell phone ringing and saw it was Danny, she wasn't happy. Thinking of picking up for a few seconds she decided it was maybe better if she did.

"Elena Delgado."

"Elena, it's Danny." She heard on the other side, and even though it was a bad connection, she heard on his voice that something was wrong.

"Yeah, what's the matter. What happened? Why are you calling?"

"We need you to come back, to New York?"

"Danny are you serious. I'm at a funeral here, I can't just leave."

"Elena, this is serious…. Samantha's missing."

"What?" Elena yelled. She had become real close friends with Samantha and she cared a lot for her.

"What happened? Danny tell me."

"We only know that she didn't arrive at work this morning and that we found her apartment door wide open but no Sam. Right now we're thinking of kidnapping, but actually we don't know anything yet."

"Is it linked to another case you're working on. She wasn't working undercover or something?" Elena asked, she had gone to sit down. She had already made up her mind, she was flying to New York.

"We don't know yet. She wasn't undercover and we were already working on a double case. Jack Harrison, thirty-two and his half-sister, fifteen."

"Harrison from the company?"

"Yes. So we've got a lot of press. But of course only on his, his sister is a bastard child, so."

"How long are they missing?"

"A day, we don't know how long his sister is missing. She could be missing over a week. So, does this mean that you're coming?"

"Of course, did you still doubted that."

"No, I never did and Jack already arranged you a flight. It's this afternoon at four at Barcelona. I will pick you up at the airport here. How late is it there?"

"Half past one."

"Ok, so you'll probably will be here at four. Call me right before the flight, then I'll give you our latest founding's."

"Right, I guess I'll see you there."

"Yeah, see you soon."

"Oh, and Danny. How's Martin doing?" Everyone at the office knew Martins feelings for Samantha.

"Good, considering. I hope he keeps it that way. He's put on Sam's case together with Jack. I'm searching Jack and Vivian his half-sister. This case's growing over our heads, Elena. We don't even know if we can do this case. Jack's talking to Olczyk now, so."

"Ok, Danny keep an eye on Martin, will you. If there's one thing that can break him, it's…."

"Samantha, I know and I will."

"Thanks,… Bye."

"Bye."

When Elena hung up she was so full with her thought about Samantha that she nearly forgot the fact she was still at a funeral and that she had to tell her family that she had to go. 'Great' she thought, but she couldn't be angry she was too worried for that.


	12. Chapter 12

** 7.39 u:** Maybe they hadn't realised it but the team had forgotten the fact that Martin and Samantha were originally assigned to question Melissa. And now nobody had thought that maybe she could give them an interesting lead to follow.

Meanwhile they had nothing, only Martin was a bit convinced that George Finn had something to do with it but he hadn't told that to any one yet although he could notice that Danny really agreed with him.

He wanted to prove it but he had no proof at all. "Martin?" he heard Jack say behind him and he turned to see him exiting his office.

"Yeah."

"Grab your coat, we're off to Sam's apartment. We're gonna question her neighbours, see if they saw something.

Danny, I've gotten a call from a teacher from Sarah's school. It seems that their were often visitors with Sarah and most of them were guys from over the eighteen years, can you check that out?"

"Yeah sure." Danny said and he went off almost bumping into Vivian who was just coming their way.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"Oh, it's nothing. Didn't see you coming. Euhm, Jack, I've looked again in Jack 1's files but also now in his father's files. Since they work together. It seems like the company has done a bad deal some months ago, they lost a lot of money."

"Okay, good check that out and maybe go talk to some of the people who lost their money they could have been holding a grudge against him."

Meanwhile Martin had taken his coat and he was ready to leave, if there was something that the neighbours knew, he would find it.

** 8.00u:** First they had questioned the doorman of Sam's apartment but seeing he saw her enter her apartment and saw nothing about her leaving and he was only there till twelve they knew it had to have happened after that and seeing that it would have been in the middle of the night they knew they would have to have a lot of luck to find someone who saw something.

Now they were visiting an elder couple who lived across the street and their luck seemed to be far away.

"Did you notice anything strange this night between twelve and six?" Martin asked, maybe a bit too eager to find something.

"Young man, what do you think we did on that moment." The elder woman said. "We sleep and no, we haven't notice anything strange."

"But honey." The elder man interrupted. "Maybe I hadn't been dreaming it after all."

When Martin heard this his hart made a jump he knew he was probably a bit too enthusiastic but he somehow felt that this would help to find Samantha.

"What was it?" Jack asked with a patient voice, he was dying to know it inside but was able to be al business on the surface.

"Well I woke up this night when it was almost one and I thought that I heard a fight, down on the street. So when I looked outside I saw indeed a couple of people fighting. One of them was a lady and on the moment that I was watching one man grabbed her but she was able to hit him and run away. I don't know what I thought but I went back in bed and when I woke up this morning, seeing my wife didn't hear anything and all I thought it was a dream."

"Have you recognised any of the people."

"Yes, see that was what I thought was so weird. The lady seemed to be a woman the apartment block across the street, but she didn't seem like a girl who would fight, you know."

'Samantha ' ran immediately through Martin and Jack's mind, but the news about this, didn't comfort them one single bit.

"Did you saw maybe a car standing by, that they wanted to force her in a car, or something?" Martin asked.

The man sighed and Jack knew that he hadn't seen much.

"No, or maybe. I don't know. It was dark."

All this time the elder woman had been standing a bit away from them looking at the street and when Martin went to stand next to her, he noticed a strange look on her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I keep thinking about that car that was standing there, last night." She said pointing at the empty space on the parking lot in front of Samantha's apartment block.

"How did the car look like?" Martin asked while he heard behind his back the conversation between Jack and the elder man continuing.

"That is what I find so strange, it was a car you don't see so often in this neighbour. A big black one, with dark windows like in the movies."

"When did you notice that he wasn't standing there anymore."

"Just now. When you asked Louis about the car I thought about that and then I noticed him missing. I don't know what I have to think about it but it's pretty strange don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is." Martin said, as thoughts were running through his head. So they had tried to kidnap Sam but she escaped the first time, they probably got her again and since they were with more then one and she's missing, it's pretty obvious that they succeeded in their job.

But if they wanted to kill her, they would have done it immediately wouldn't they. If they wanted her to convince to do something in their advantage they would have called, maybe they don't know she's a cop. But it was clear enough that it wasn't ransom.

Was she hurt, was she thinking of him?

He wished he knew it all and he hated the thought that she was all alone somewhere in a dark place, hurt and not knowing that he loved her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but in the meantime I'm completely rewriting this story, so that it goes by the point of views from all the characters, Sam, Martin, Jack, Danny, Lana and George Finn.**

**Please give me a sign if you want me to put that story instead of this. In my own opinion, it's a bit better. It still has the same occurrences but there's a lot more personal stuff of course.**

**If you want me to not even continue this story, then please give me a sign. It's still my first story so I have no idea what people think of my writing.**

"Is she alright?" He heard somewhere far from him someone asking and it took him several seconds to understand that it was the elder woman, who he was still standing next to. Turning back to her, he noticed her looking at him a bit inpatient and he knew she had probably asked him several times.

"We don't but we're hopeful." Martin said not wanting to let her worry to much.

"You know I know her a bit, she did shopping for me a couple of weeks ago, and I had a conversation with her and I don't know but… Well I thought she was a cop or something so I was wondering if she was maybe on of your colleagues seeing how worried you look."

She asked friendly and he knew she saw right trough him.

"Yes she is, but like I said we're really hopeful everything will turn out alright."

"I hope so." She replied. "She's such a friendly person."

"I know." Martin said and he turned to see that Jack was coming his way."

"You know. Thank you." Martin said, ending the conversation. "You've been very helpful."

"No problem."

He walked up to Jack and they both separated themselves from the couple. "Ok, I've got a car." Martin said.

"The elder woman saw a car standing at Samantha's apartment block yesterday evening and she remembered it because it was one like in the movies." Martin said.

Jack looked at him and he knew that what he read in Martin's eyes were also standing in his.

Samantha was kidnapped that was for sure. It were though people who had kidnapped her, and after he had heard the details of the fight from Louis, he had learned they weren't afraid of using violence.

Only Jack noticed also something else in Martin's eyes and he thought it was guilt, but seeing Martin couldn't have done anything Jack didn't knew where that came from.

What he didn't know was that Martin had kissed Samantha the evening of her disappearance and that Martin had been thinking about visiting her or calling her.

What he also didn't know was that Martin had promised himself that he would never let something happen to Samantha after her failed undercover.

And right now he was thinking that George Finn had indeed something to do with her disappearance. He was also thinking about what happened between George and Samantha last night and he knew he maybe had to mention it to Jack one time but now he was just feeling to guilty.

Deep inside he knew he couldn't have done anything but right now, he was thinking exactly the opposite.

He just wanted to have her in his arms and save, he would do everything for that. Just feeling her soft skin against his, feeling her hair, hearing her footsteps. He just wanted her back!

Vivian had gone back to the school and when she looked around she immediately noticed Lindsey standing somewhere alone. She was having compassion with her. The girl seemed to stand completely out of the group.

"Hey." She said. " I know you've already talked to me but I've got some more questions about Sarah and I'm hoping you can answer them."

"I already told you all I knew about the car and all."

"No it's not about that. Did you saw Sarah sometimes hanging out with older guys."

"Older guys, you mean like sixteen, seventeen or twenty?"

"More twenty."

"Yeah, sometimes she was acting weird and then she got visits from some guys and they were like thirty but when I asked her about it she was distant and all."

"Have you maybe heard their names?"

"Euhm, I think one of them was called Eric and another one was Lee Lousiana or something but she called him Luis."

"Luis?"

"Yes, Luis." And Lindsey looked at Vivian suspiciously, seeing her reaction when she had said Luis, she suspected that she knew him already.

Danny had found six more suspects. They had all tried to sew the company for their money loss but the case was denied some days ago. Now he was figuring out to see if maybe one of them had already a crime record.

** 8.40 u:** While interviewing the rest of her neighbours Martin and Jack found out Samantha had indeed been forced in her car. The number of her kidnappers was unclear.

Some people said three some said five and some even thought there were almost ten.

They knew one thing, she was definitely kidnapped but that was something they already knew a couple hours.

But why? Was it linked to the case or not?

They decided to go back to the office. They were almost back at the office when Jack got a call. It was Vivian.

"I think I found our Luis guy."

The team sat all back on the conference table. Behind the table and in front of the window stood now a complete new wall, for all the founding's about their three missing.

"So, Luis is Lee Louisiana. I followed him up, he was arrested two times for stalking. One of them resulted in a street warrant. I've asked his ex who claimed it to come here." Vivian said.

"Good, what about you Danny?"

"Six people wanted to sew the company and they all failed. Their accusations were denied a couple of days ago. None of the claimers have a criminal record. But two of them went bankrupt because of their money loss, so they probably have a grudge against Jack 1 and his father.

William Cordio and Andy Donavue are their names. I'm gonna pay them both a visit."

"So, we've found out that Samantha is indeed kidnapped but seeing as we have no clue that leads to this case, we're seeing her disappearance as completely separated."

"But Jack, we've got no clue at all."

"I know but we also got no clue of connection between the cases."

The room went completely silent Jack had said that.

Then an agent came to the table.

"Agent Fitzgerald." He said and he handed Martin some papers.

"Thanks." Martin said as he took the papers and immediately went to see the last page.

"I think I've got something." He said after a while and he went to his computer and typed something in.

"Here." He said and the team came to stand behind him.

"Our missing left Melissa a message yesterday night."

"To his girlfriend?" Danny asked , remembering his conversation with her. "Samantha gave her telephone number when she left. In case of emergency."

"It could be someone else who called her trough his cell phone." Vivian said.

"We don't know that yet. Right now we have to find Melissa. If she got a phone from him wouldn't you think that she would call us, or maybe Samantha she seemed to like her, so maybe she called her. Maybe that made Samantha then disappear and if that made Sam disappear then…"

"Not another missing, please." Vivian begged and although it was maybe not a good moment they all had to smile.

"I know, Martin go to her and take Danny with you. If she's there and something has happened for her it would be better if she could tell it to someone she already met."

When Martin and Danny both stood up, grabbed their coat and were ready to leave they almost bumped into a couple agents who suddenly came to them.

Seeing how they walked and that Olczyk was one of them, they noticed that this wasn't a very good sign.


	14. Chapter 14

When Martin was thinking about passing them.

Olczyk suddenly said. "I would stay here agent Fitzgerald and you too agent Taylor. I've got news that is for the complete team."

"What news?" Martin asked calmly but with a bit of a brutal tone in his voice.

"Because YOU are being put of off agent Spade's case."

"What?" Martin said losing all his composure.

"This case is growing over all of your head and we decided it is best to put a new team in. They will investigate agent Spade's case and you will keep working on Jack Harrison and his half-sister's case."

"You can't be serious." Danny said.

"We can agent Taylor."

"This is insane, why don't you put more people to help us on all cases, the chances that their cases are linked to each other is more then likely." Jack said a bit angrily, he didn't like this at all.

"Are you sure about that Agent Malone." Olczyk asked, and Jack didn't know what to say. "I thought not."

"We almost are." Jack said finally thinking about the phone call from Melissa.

"Look I don't want you working on this case. You're all too personally involved and I don't that to be the cause of a failed case. Especially you, Agent Fitzgerald and you agent Malone." He said looking at them both.

He was turning red of frustration, he hadn't thought that the team would make such a problem of his decision.

"Am I wrong if I say that we're all too personally involved. Even you sir." Vivian said knowing that Martin wouldn't survive it if he couldn't help finding Samantha. This case was going to be a though one tough one for sure and if they just had to watch, not being able to help. Vivian knew that that was impossible for all of them.

"You're right, Agent Johnson and that's why I put a completely new team one the case. They're from another department but they're all well educated and I'm sure they will handle this case properly; bringing agent Spade back.

The only one of this team who will stay on agent Spade's case is agent Taylor, you're gonna lead this new team."

Danny who had been standing a bit further furious already, suddenly looked up and walked to Olczyk until he was standing right in front of him.

"You want me to leave this team for a while to search for Samantha. I have to lead some stupid man to find her." He spat.

"They're all well educated, agent Taylor." Olczyk started again.

"I don't care. I'm not gonna do it."

"You won't, too bad, but that's ok. I'll ask one of them to take the lead."

"No." Danny said, really frustrated now. If he obeyed and lead the stupid team he would be able to help in the search and he could inform the team on every single new detail they would find. But he would have to leave them and he felt like he would betray them. But when he looked at them, he saw that they all wanted him to do that.

Because if he said no, then their team would be completely put of the case and they wouldn't been able to handle that.

"I will lead them, but me asking them to help, is inevitable you know." Danny said, looking at Vivian, Jack and Martin.

"That's fine. Now follow us, we're going to introduce you! To your new team. It's only temporary so don't worry." Olczyk said, happy with the way how he arranged this.

"I'm not worrying." Danny said, raising his voice as they left the office.

"I'm angry, you have no right to do this. I don't know why your doing this but it's probably because you hate agent Spade. Because if you want her back, you would have to do it on our way."

"I don't like that tone in your voice, agent Taylor, and I don't like at all what's coming out of your mouth. Or you agree with me or you don't. That's your choice."

Danny sighed Olczyk was playing it smart and he had no other choice than to obey.

"OK, fine. You won." Danny followed him further but looked one time back at Martin.

Martin loved Samantha that was for sure and Danny knew that he couldn't put Martin of this case. So he decided that he would play along, but on his own way. If Olczyk wanted to play it smart he would do just the same.

He knew he could get fired for he was about to do, but he didn't care anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

**I decided I'm not going to continue with this version of my story, first of course I'm going to edit it and then I'm probably just starting, with the other version, first the same events will take place, only more personal stuff, less boring, if I say so myself :D more MS en it will all go somewhat faster, if you totally disagree with what I'm about to do give me a sign otherwise this is the last chapter, and if you want to read what's going to happen in the future, you will have to wait, until I'm there with the new version.**

** 9.50 u:** After Danny had been introduced to his new team, he immediately put them to work, wen tot his office and called Martin.

Maybe Martin hadn't suspected the call, because he got a confused man on the line.

"So I've been introduced to my three new team members. The only pleasure that they could give me is immediately taken away as they're all male." Danny said, and he asked himself if he had imagined the chuckle on the other side of the line.

"I've put them to work and I decided that they're not doing the important work. You are doing that."

"Danny what are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you. Screw them. We're doing this on our way."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely."

"So, first I've got Jimmy, really nice guy, he doesn't like Olczyk at all so I'm probably going to have a chat with him. Then I've got Eric. He's a more no talk but work guy but I don't know if he likes Olczyk or not, so I'm waiting on him. And then at last I've got Cedric and I know one thing. I don't trust that guy at all. Ok, can you call her mother. She needs to know and if she would know one guy of the team it would be you."

"Yeah, sure I can do that. Thanks Danny, really."

"Yeah ok, I'm coming down and then you and me are finally going to visit Melissa. Don't do it too prominent."

Martin smiled on the other line, as Danny emphasized the last word. Danny would never change.

"And Luïs's ex is coming it's maybe better if one of your guys question him."

"Yeah sure, but why?"

"I don't know I don't feel up to meeting her and maybe she feels better taking to a woman or something. And since Sam's case is still not linked officially to Jack's one, I don't think Olczyk would appreciate it when I question although I don't care what he thinks."

"Yeah, sure. So I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, wait outside."

"Sure thing." They hung up.

Danny put the phone down, he didn't know how he would have to leave unnoticed but he figured it was best to just ask bossy. He just wanted to leave when his cell phone rang.

"Hello, Danny Taylor."

"Danny." He heard Elena say.

"Elena, are you at the airport?"

"Yes, I am. How is it going with the cases. Sam found yet?" Elena asked with a hopeful voice she knew Danny would have called her then but there was always a slight chance….

"No, I would have called you. We've got no clue who took her, why they took her, where she is, if she's even alive…." His voice broke of.

"You know she is, we've got to stay hopeful, always."

"I know, the only thing we've got is how and when she was taken."

"Yeah?"

"Several men fiercely removed her from her apartment."

"Oh." Elena sighed, that wasn't good news.

"And have you figured out if it's linked to your other cases?"

"Right now, I'm not even working on the other cases anymore. I've been promoted to chief of a new unit, specially brought here because we had too many important cases." Danny said, racing over his words, and becoming more and more upset.

"Danny, calm down, now tell me slowly step for step."

**10.20 u:** Elena's comfort over the phone had made Danny feel better and he wished he was still talking about her but he also knew Martin was waiting for him.

He left his office, quickly checked what his other team members were doing and left the office quietly trying not do draw any attention to him.

He met up with Martin outside the office and they took off to Melissa, hoping she would give them some answers.

Danny and Martin had found a new problem, a big new problem.

Melissa had turned out as not available to be spoken to, at the cause of being missing.

This was getting to much, Danny thought as he and Martin returned to the office, they had already called Vivian about the news.

Just when they were exiting their car, Martin's cell phone rang.

"Fitzgerald." Martin said. "Hey, Viv."

"Yeah…." He went silent for a while. "Ok, yeah, we're here. We're coming ok. See you there."

He hung up and Danny looked at him with a questioning look.

"Vivian checked Melissa phone records and indeed Samantha is the last she called but before she called Samantha she got a message. Guess who?"

Danny looked at him with a questioning look. "I don't know? Luis?"

"Nope, our missing person himself. Jack Harrison."

What the hell was going on. Danny thought as they entered the building.

After Danny had gone to his own office, Martin went to his own desk, while several thought were running through his mind. It was clear now that the call Melissa made to Sam had been the cause to both their disappearances. Martin got almost mad at Samantha for not calling him afterwards or calling the team about the call. But he knew that Melissa probably asked her not to. Now he was mad at Melissa.

The only thing he knew for sure was that he missed Sam, really hard.

Samantha had no clue what time it was, she didn't even knew if it was already day or still night. They had been with too much, she had nearly escaped but they had been smart. They had forced her into a car and then one of them had knocked her unconscious with some sort of pipe.

She had woken up in this room, or was it even a room? And that was all.

Her head ached from her bruise and her hands were tight to some sort of ring to a wall. She was blindfolded and she was standing but her legs were getting tired of that. She had went to sit down for a couple of times but then she had to put her legs in a painful position so she still preferred standing.

Since Samantha had woken, nobody had come in but she had heard someone coughing loud and clear.

Although she was blindfolded she knew she was in a room, with or no windows or only real small ones.

It would probably be some kind of basement or warehouse and she almost had to laugh as she thought about how cliché that was.

A person coughed again, and she knew now that there was definitely someone in the same room.

Hearing the sound she almost new for certain that it was a woman or even a girl, but the fact that she didn't knew that for sure stopped her from talking to her.

Samantha was tired and scared, she had no idea who her kidnappers were, she had even a hard time remembering their faces because her head was aching.

She only knew that her kidnappers were dangerous.

Suddenly the person in the room started to cough really loud and Samantha heard her sobbing. This was definitely a girl.

"Hello?" Samantha said.

"Who is that?" The girl asked, with a small and terrified voice. Samantha figured out this girl was also kidnapped. She was probably around fifteen years old.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you or something, since I'm bound to the wall I don't think I can do anything." Samantha said with a reassuring voice.

"Have they taken you to?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, have you any idea who they are?"

"No, I wish my brother was here."

Something suddenly cleared up in Samantha's head.

"Sarah?" She asked, but the girl had no time to answer as the door opened and hearing about their footsteps they were several people who came in.

While she stood in front of the FBI-building Lana was suddenly not so sure about her idea of entering it. It was impressive, but that was not what scared her, she was used to entering such buildings.

It was the fact that she was scared as what they were going to tell her.

"I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing this for Samantha." She whispered to herself as she took one last deep breath and entered the building.


End file.
